My love, My life, My Rosalie
by jakelover4ever
Summary: We all think carlisle bit Rosalie, but did he? She sure doesn't think so. Is there more to her change then she says? and whos the new girl? The first chapter is a preview to see if you like it. R&R and tell me if you do, if no one does I'm taking it down
1. My love, My life, My Rosalie

**_I was on fire. That's all I could think, the burning ache making any other thought impossible. Then I felt it, a light touch on my cheek, and in a split second all the pain was gone. A soft voice full of sadness said, " I wish this was our time, but I know it is not, but I could not sit and let you die. I'm sorry, we will meet again in another time and another place. Goodbye, my love, my life, my Rosalie." As quick as the touch was gone, the pain was back, and I screamed in agony. I felt something being put around my neck, and a soft kiss on my lips as a strong wind blew away any trace of the woman that spoke to me. In the distance I could hear footsteps drawing closer, and a male voice speak of a change, but I was to lost in the fire that burned through my vains to understand anything after that. My last thought before the fire claimed me was of the woman that spoke to me, and why the sadness in her voice hurt me more the fire burning away my life, and giving me a new one._**

**__**I'm not sure If you guys like it, so plz review because idk if I'll make more if no one likes it. :/


	2. Bella

You would think that when you're as old as I am, nothing can shock you anymore. Boy was I wrong. I could smell the fear from miles away,hear her screams, feel her pain. Before I could think about what I was doing, I was already in front of her. They seemed shocked to see me, big mistake. Before any of the pathetic humans could react, I had broken at least two bones on each of them. As they screamed and cried I turned to see what had caused me so much distress. There she was, the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Her golden locks lay limp on the ground, matted with blood and tears. She had several cuts along her face, the deepest one above her left eye. I could smell lots of blood, and hear her heart slowing. I felt panick rise in me, when I realized she wouldn't make it if I didn't act soon. I felt her hand on mine, and looked into her eyes. "Make the pain stop, please," she said, and I felt my heart break. How dare they hurt my mate! I should kill them, but she was more important.

I knew what I had to do, but I didn't want to, how could I let her go when I just found her? A sweet smell came from my left, and I turned my head to hear better. Footsteps, light and fast, only one thing walks like that. Half-breed, or as they like to call themselves "vampire." Thats it, how I can save her. I knew if I did this it would be years before I saw her beautiful blue eyes again, but she would be alive.

I tilted her neck back, and sunk my teeth into her flesh. I knew I couldn't change her fully, just enough to keep her alive. As her blood entered my mouth, her life flashed before my eyes, the more I drank the more I knew. I ripped myself from her neck before I lost myself and killed her. Rosalie, my angel's name was Rosalie. Her screams stopped my train of thought, and I looked down to see beautiful face contorted in pain. I put my hand on her cheek and numbed her pain. "I wish this was our time, but I know it is not, but I could not sit and let you die. I'm sorry, we will meet again in another time and another place. Goodbye my love, my life, my Rosalie." As I moved my hand from her cheek, I took my chain with my family crest on it and put it around her neck. I leaned down and kissed her lips, and as the footsteps drew closer I ran at full speed home, my lips still tingling from where they touched hers.

I snapped out of my memories of my mate, as my cab pulled to a stop in front of a one story house. "thanks, keep the change," I said, as I handed him a fifty. As I got my bags to the front door, I looked at my latest buy. A one story three bedroom house, it was nice, but the real house was under it. I had spent the better part of three months building my dream house under this decoy. It would take less time if I had help but I needed the practice with my powers. It had been a while since I had been around people, and if I wasn't careful people could get hurt.

I entered the house, and pulled a panel back on the wall. When it opened I put my bags on the shelf and closed it back. "Ari, can you please put my bags in my room," I yelled out to the open room. "yes, Bella. Anything else I can get you?" asked my AI, Ari. " No, that's all," I said back as I took the elevater to sublevel two, the rec. room. As I entered the gym, to blow off some steam, my head felt light. I shook it off and started on my situps.

That night, I couldn't sleep, my mind racing with thoughts of what will happen tomorrow. I found her, my mate, my Rosalie. After a century she was finally going to be mine.

**Thank you so much to all the people that reviewed. It helped me so much. This one is for you. R&R**

**-jakelover4ever**


	3. Preview

**Rosalie's POV**

You would think that being 118 would give you patients, it doesn't. Watching Alice pace back and forth was starting to slowly drive me insane. "For the love of god, would you stop, and tell us what your problem is," I asked, annoyed. She just huffed and sat down. "Why can't I see your future? If this is your idea of a joke, it's not funny," she said,glaring at me. " I'm not doing anything, maybe your power isn't as strong as you think." She just glared, and it kinda pissed me off. I felt waves of calm wash over me, and turned to glare at jasper. He just shrugged and kept playing Xbox with Emmett. I looked at the clock and saw we needed to leave for school. "let's go before we're late, I don't want to suffer anymore then I have to," I said, as I picked up my keys, and left the room.

**Bella's POV**

"It's time for you to leave for school Bella," Ari said, as I finished my hair. "May I inquire as to why your going to school," Ari asked, sounding genuinely puzzled. I chuckled, Ari has always been very emotional. In a way it should be scary, but when I heard humans were trying to make an AI I knew it would pick up human traits. I should have destroyed Ari when she was still incomplete, I knew they were no where close to finishing her and it would be easy, but I wanted to see if I could. It took years, but I did it, and now Ari is my best friend. "I told you Ari, Rosalie is at school. I've waited 100 years for her, now my waiting is over," I said as I grabbed my keys. "Will you bring her to meet me? I'll behave this time," Ari said sounding anxious. "Yes Ari, but I'm not sure if it'll be today, I'll see you after school. I have my phone if you need me."

**Ok so this is a preview, I'm not sure how they should meet so if you have ideas let me know.**

-jakelover4ever


	4. PMSing vampires?

Rosalie's** POV**

You would think that being 118 would give you patients, it doesn't. Watching Alice pace back and forth was starting to slowly drive me insane. "For the love of god, would you stop, and tell us what your problem is," I asked, annoyed. She just huffed and sat down. "Why can't I see your future? If this is your idea of a joke, it's not funny," she said,glaring at me. " I'm not doing anything, maybe your power isn't as strong as you think." She just glared, and it kinda pissed me off. I felt waves of calm wash over me, and turned to glare at jasper. He just shrugged and kept playing Xbox with Emmett. I looked at the clock and saw we needed to leave for school. "let's go before we're late, I don't want to suffer anymore then I have to," I said, as I picked up my keys, and left the room.

**Bella's POV**

"It's time for you to leave for school Bella," Ari said, as I finished my hair. "May I inquire as to why your going to school," Ari asked, sounding genuinely puzzled. I chuckled, Ari has always been very emotional. In a way it should be scary, but when I heard humans were trying to make an AI I knew it would pick up human traits. I should have destroyed Ari when she was still incomplete, I knew they were no where close to finishing her and it would be easy, but I wanted to see if I could. It took years, but I did it, and now Ari is my best friend. "I told you Ari, Rosalie is at school. I've waited 100 years for her, now my waiting is over," I said as I grabbed my keys. "Will you bring her to meet me? I'll behave this time," Ari said sounding anxious. "Yes Ari, but I'm not sure if it'll be today, I'll see you after school. I have my phone if you need me."

* * *

The drive to school was hard, I had to stop myself three times from jumping out of ther car and running to school. As I got closer to school, I felt my inner left fore arm pulse where a tattoo of a R was, I got it a few days after I found Rosalie. It's not a normal tattoo, it's a soul mark, my kind get them when they find thier mate. By the time I got to the school, my arm was killing me.

As I pulled into the lot, I could feel all eyes on me. Maybe I should have gotten a car a little less... obvious. It's not that its flashy, but it makes almost every other car look bad. I grabbed my bag and opened my door, and was hit by her sent. It was sweeter now, but I would be able to tell no matter what. I closed my door and looked around, trying to find her. "what was that? Do you know her," said a slightly high pitched voice. I turned to my left and saw it was from a male across the lot. From his looks, smell and voice I could tell he was a half-breed. To his left, a buff boy with short curly black hair stood looking confused. He looked to be changed at about 19 or 20, next to him was a short girl that looked familiar, but only slightly. She had short spikey hair, and looks about 5"1. She too looked like she had missed something. Next to her was the last male, I could tell from their sents they were mates, his dirty blonde hair sat in waves on his head, and stopped just before his ear, and he had an arm around his mate. They were all looking at someone, and when I turned to see who, my eyes landed on Rosalie. She was even more beautiful then the last time I saw her, and when her eyes locked with mine, she looked at me in disbelief. _This is going to be easier then I thought,_ I thought as the bell rang. Before I turned to the school, I winked at her, smirking when she gaped at me.

**Rosalie's POV **

There she was. The girl from the alley that saved me. I thought it was a dream, the last one I ever had as a human, but here she is. She looked at me and winked, and if I was still human my heart would have fluttered, and I felt my jaw drop. She smirked, and walked of to her first class. I felt eyes on me, so I turned to see four pairs of eyes watching me. "what was that? It looked like she knew you, but I can't read her mind," Edward whined. Ugh, 100 years later and he still gets on my nerves. Great now he's glaring at me, I'm so scared. "will you stop it," he hissed at me as we walked down the hall.

"Oh don't get your panties in a twist and go to class," I said as I walked passed him to get to my first class. He muttered something about not knowing vampires PMS too. I rolled my eyes and sat in my seat, the only one next to an empty one. As I pulled my books out, she walked into the room and sat in the chair next to me. Oh boy.

**Bella's POV**

My rose looked nervous, it was kinda cute. "Close your mouth, my love people will stare if it stays that way," I said with a smirk. She snapped her mouth shut and looked shocked at my words. "Who are you," she said as she looked into my eyes. " My name is Isabella Drakota, but the answer to the question you really want to ask, will have to wait untill later Rosalie," I said as I took her hand and kissed it. "Your not human," she said, an odd look on her face, like if she looked hard enough she could see what I was. "No and you aren't either. I would know, it's my fault," I said, guilt rising in me as I remember that night. I never wanted her to be a half-breed, to have to deal with the stress of being a newborn, the guilt of taking a life to live. She opened her mouth to say something, but the bell rung and class started. All class I felt her eyes on me and when I looked she turned away. When class was over my phone vibrated in my pocket, so I left to go answer it in the bathroom.

"Yes Ari? What's wrong," I asked. "It seems your package has arrived, shall I put it away," she asked in a curious tone. I know that tone. I chuckled, "yes Ari, you can open the box, just be careful," I said, amused by her so called sneaking. "Thank you Bella, I will have the cure ready by the time you get home," she said and hung up.

* * *

By lunch, I had been asked out 25 times by Mike Newton and 29 by some girl that I can't remember the name of, Jesse Stan-something or the other. I sat at an empty table and looked up when that boy from the parking lot came strutting up to me with a weird look on his face, like he had gas, but Im sure it's ment as a smile... I think. "what are you? Who are you? And what are you doing here," he said, trying to be scary. I smirked at him,"what I am is none of your business, child. You already know who i am by now and I'm here to claim what's mine," I said in a amused tone. The look on his face was priceless. He huffed and pranced away. _How is it he can be so gay, and not know it,_ I thought with a chuckle.

* * *

**So, what did you think? My longest one yet. R&R so I know if you didn't understand something. Hope you liked it**

**-jakelover4ever**


	5. Bad Bella, down girl

**Links to what the characters look like are on my profile. Thank you to all that review, it's what keeps me writing. Not sure how long this will be, but I'll update when I can, so it could be 2 hours, maybe a day or 2. Pretty much when ever I feel like i can add more.**

**Now, enough with my bulls#+% on with the story.**

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

By lunch, I was ready to rip Edward's arm off and beat him with it. All day he's been asking questions, and when I ignore him, he has a hissy fit. He acts like someone shoved a pole up his ass sometimes. _He'd probably like that,_ I thought with a snicker. He finally left me alone when Bella walked by us and sat at a table not far from ours. The diva got up and strutted over to her. To say she was amused by him, was an understatement. The whole time she talked to him, it looked like she was about to laugh.

When he sat down at the table, Alice was the first one to talk, "so," she drawled, "how'd it go," she said with a smirk. "Great, I think she likes me," he said with a cocky smile, or at least that's what I think that was, he looked like that time emmett made him eat a pizza. I growled, and I heard a snort from Bella's table, as Emmett and Alice looked at eachother and busted out laughing. Jasper smiled, but gave me a curious look. Bella was mine, not his and if he lays one hand on her I'll- _wait, what? Where did that come from_, I thought with a frown.

I felt eyes burning holes into the side of my head, and when I looked, Edward was glaring at me. _Stay the hell out of my head then, and you won't hear it. It's not like she would want someone like you anyway._ I thought with a smirk. He growled, and opened his mouth to say something, when a laugh cut him off. We both looked to see Bella looking at us with a knowing smile. God she's beautiful-_what the hell,_ I thought, and her smile turned into a smirk. _It's almost like she knows what I'm thinking. No that's stupid Rosalie, she doesn't know what your thinking._ The bell rang, and she got up and started walking to the door by our table. I swear, when she past me her hand brushed past my arm, and I felt a spark.

Something was wrong with me, and Bella knew what. After school I was going to get my answer, one way or the other.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Just as the last bell rang, I was almost ran over by a brick wall. A brick wall named Emmett apparently. "I'm sorry Bella, I didn't see you there," he said with a goofy grin. "it's ok em, I wasn't looking, it's my fault," I said, I like emmett he was like a big man-child. "Well let me walk you to your car, it's the least I can do," was all he said as he took my bag and started walking to my car. The walk to my car was highly amusing, apparently Emmett and I are sleeping together, if that girl we walked past was telling the truth. Funny, I don't remember that part, must not have been that good then. When we got to my car, Rosalie was leaning on it, and man I gotta say, it was kinda sexy seeing her leaning on the hood of my car. _I wonder what she would look like without any clo_- no, bad Bella, down girl. I smirked, and said, "need a ride, love? All you had to do was ask," she smiled, but it turned into a glare when she looked at Emmett. "Ok, ok I'm going, I can take a hint," he said as he handed me my bag, and walked over to his family.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on? Or are you going to make me guess," she said with this adorable slight pout. "I'll tell you anything you want to know, just not here. You and your family come to my house at around 5 and I'll tell you everything," I said with a smile as I gave her my address.

* * *

"So how did it go? Did she like you," asked Ari, as I walked into the house. "It went well, and I hope she does. They're coming over at 5 so I can explain everything to them,hopefully it goes well," I said putting on some shorts so I could go outside for a quick workout to blow off steam before they come.

* * *

**Its short I know, but a new one is coming out later and it'll have what Bella is, how and why she's seen Alice before, how old she is and and the Cullen's meet Ari. I was asked what an AI is so here ya go. **

**Artificial Intelligence (AI) is usually defined as the science of making computers do things that require intelligence when done by humans. **

**Hope it helps.**

**-jakelover4ever**


	6. The truth shall set you free

**Dun dumdum dun dun. It's that time, I wasn't going to write this today because people didn't really review, but I'm nice... Sometimes. so here's chapter 6**

**Bella's POV**

As I finished my last set, I was hit by a sweet smell. Two of them were familiar, Rosalie and the one from the day she was changed. They must be here. As I went inside, I grabbed a a bottle and a pouch from a box, inside a panel by the sink. I ripped open the pouch and poured the clear liquid into the bottle, and took a sip as the sound of the doorbell rung through the house. "Ari, use that new body I built you, until we explain what you are. A talking blue hologram isn't really ideal, after what I'm about to tell them," I said as I put the bottle down and went to get the door.

"Come in, and have a seat," I said as I held open the door. They all walked into the house and sat on the couch, all looking nervous. It's funny really, all of us are over 80 and still we act like teens on the first date. " Bella, do all half-breeds act so strange, or are you messing with their emotions like you did with those humans last year," Ari asked, sounding like she was lost. I laughed, "no Ari, I'm not doing anything to them." "Now let's get started, my name is Isabella Drakota, and you are," I asked sat on a stool by the wall. "I'm carlisile Cullen, this is my wife esme, my eldest son Edward, my two daughters Alice and Rosalie, and the youngest two jasper and you know Emmett," he said pointing to the people as he said the name. "It's nice to meet you," I said with a smile.

"what are you and why can't I read your mind," yelled the diva they call Edward. "Son, be respectful in her house, she will tell us when she's ready," Carlisle said with a shake of his head. "No, it's fine, you all want to know, he just asked first. You can't read my mind because I don't wish you to. No matter how hard you try, you'll never be able to unless I want you to. It's a little trick I picked up over the years. As for what I am, that could take a while," I said with a smile. " Maybe you should start from the beginning," Carlisle asked with a small smile.

"That could help. I was born over 3,000 years ago, but unlike all of you I was not changed into what I am, I was born this way. My mother was a lycan born into a powerful bloodline, the bloodline of the very first lycan. She was his daughter actually, born many years before me. But unlike my mother my father was a vampire, changed by my aunt shortly after she parted ways with my grandfather, her brother. People think vampires have to drink blood to live, but that's not true my father and aunt never fed of human blood nor did they drink animal blood. The reason why you have to is because, you were all changed by half-breeds, vampires that tried to over throw my family, and were punished by being stripped of half of thier power, which in turn, made you all what you are today. When I was born, humans knew what we were, and they declared war on my people, most of the lycans stayed to fight, but some joined the humans believing they would win and take over as rulers. Because they had lycans to fight for them, the war lasted longer then it should have, and war turned some of the lycans crazy, allowing us to win the war. Those that betrayed us were punished the same way the vampires were, and they became shape-sifters. When I was just a pup, my father was killed by someone he trusted, and when my mother lost her mate she went insane, killing anything in sight. I was the only one strong enough to stop her, and because of that, I was the one to kill her. The death of my father was the beginning of another war, one that's been going since the day he died. I've spent all my life fighting, but I needed a break so, about a 100 years ago I started to travel," I said as they all looked at me with different looks. Carlisle had a look of respect on his face, esme looked sad, Emmett looked impressed, jasper looked at me in understanding, Alice looked like she wanted to hug me, Edward, well he was looking off into space. And Rosalie looked like she wanted to cry, I wanted to hold her and tell her that it's ok, that as long as I had her I'd be fine, but I bit my tongue, now was not the time.

"So your a hybrid then," asked Carlisle, breaking the silence. "Yes, young one, I am," I said, my eyes locked with Rosalie's golden ones. I felt my tattoo ich as I looked at her. "What's happening to me? Why do I feel this way, and why do I feel like we've met before," she asked looking confused. "Its nothing bad, you feel this way because we're mates. And we have met, I was there when you were attacked. I saved you, and changed you to keep you alive. I heard Carlisle and knew you'd be safe with him. I had to leave you because I was being hunted, and they could have killed you if I stayed with you," I said in a sad tone, she wasn't the only one I had to leave, my human friend Mary wasn't safe either so I left her, and when I returned she was gone. She kind of looked like alic-wait, "Is Alice your full name? Or is it Mary Alice Brandon," I asked with wide eyes, could it be? Is she my Allie-cat? The best friend I've ever had?

* * *

**Ta-da! Did you see that coming? No? Did this chapter suck? Yes? I'm not really sure how I feel about this one, it's... Ok. Um review and let me know.**

- jakelover4ever


	7. Unsure at this point

**AN: so only one person left a review on chapter six, so I'm not sure how you guys felt about it. :/ so untill I know I can't keep going, because idk if I should go back and redo it or go on with the next chapter. Till then, I hope you liked it so far.**

****-**jakelover4ever**


	8. Stupid is as stupid does

**Bella's POV**

She looked at me in shock,"how did you know? No one knows but Carlisle," she said. "Beacuse, I've known you since you were 12. I protected you from your father, and we became friends, until I left to protect you from hunters. I came back a month later, and you were gone, nothing left but blood on the walls in your cell. I thought you were dead. I spent weeks looking for you, when I found Rosalie," I said, sadness in my voice.

"You knew me when I was human," she asked. I frowned,"you don't remember? In a way I'm glad, no one should have to go through what you did," I said, remembering how I held her as she cried for hours because her father beat her so bad. I shook my head, those days were gone and he's dead.

"**Why are you all so ok with the lies she tells you," **yelled a crazed looking Edward, as he ran In front of me." Im warning you child, get out of my face before I rip your arms off and shove them up your ass," I boomed as he took a step back. "Son, calm down, and tell us what your talking about," Carlisle said, trying to move him from out of my face. "She isn't Rosalie's mate, because she's my mate, and she will be mine," he said with a smug look on his face. Rosalie was in front of me as soon as he said that, growling at him. He glared at her and went to grab her, but I had him up against the wall by his neck in a matter of seconds," If you ever try to hurt my mate again, I'll rip your filthy body apart and dance around the flames as it burns," I growled at him, as I squeezed his neck till I saw cracks in his skin. "Bella, please stop, your scarring me," Rosalie whispered. I caught a glimps of my face in the glass of my window, my whole eyes were black as night, my skin was starting to turn a blackish blue and my fingers were shifting into claws, then back to normal fingers as I tried to regain control of myself. I was fighting the animal in me, that screamed at me to sink my teeth into his neck, to drain every last drop of venom in his body, to feel him slowly die for what he tried to do. _Remember yourself, no matter what. Promise me. _"I promise, mother," I said to myself, my mothers last words rung in my head. I let go of his neck and ran into the woods, I needed air.

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

I had never been so angry at someone before, but when I saw Bella grab Edward and push him into the wall by his neck, all my anger left and I felt fear creep in. Not fear of her, but fear for my idiot brother.

"Bella, please stop, your scarring me," I whispered, afraid my voice would break if I spoke any louder. She turned her head to the left and I could see her eyes turning fully black, no white at all. The skin on her neck was starting to turn blackish blue. Her hand was shifting from claws to fingers and she was breathing heavy. Edward was trying to get her hands off his neck but they wouldn't move at all.

"I promise,mother," Bella said, and then she was out the back door and Edward was on the floor.

Before anyone said anything I was running after my mate. I found her by a small river, sitting on a fallen tree. "You shouldn't be here, it's dangerous. I could hurt you," she said as I sat next to her, and grabbed her hand. "Look at me," I said as I moved her to face me, "you won't hurt me, I trust you. I don't know how I can so fast, but I do," I said, as she closed her eyes and took deep breaths. "just stay with me for a little while? I promise we can talk after," she said looking into my eyes. I could see them starting to go back to their normal blue.

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

"We should go after her, she's not safe with that monster, look what she did to Edward," I said pointing at my fallen brother. I'll admit I thought it was cool she was a hybrid, but that was before I saw how powerful she was. I care about Rosalie, she's my sister, I don't want to see her get hurt."Emmett calm down, if we try to get Rosalie while she's with her mate like this we could just set her off again," Carlisle said, patting my back. I knew deep down Bella was a good person, but the brother in me wanted to make sure she was ok.

**Alice's POV**

If what Bella said was true, then I knew she wouldn't hurt rose, something deep in me knew I could trust Bella. If Bella knew me before, maybe she could tell me about my human life. I want to know all she can tell me.

_**Bella sat with Rosalie in her lap, rubbing small patterns on her leg. Rosalie turned to look at her, a sexy smile on her face, "if you keep that up, the others will walk in on us again, and you almost gave poor esme a heart attack last time," she said as she leaned over to place light kisses on Bella's neck. "if you keep that up, anything you say won't stop me from taking you here and now," Bella said, moving roses lips from her neck, " I've lived most of my life without you, and I'm so happy to have you, to have our family even Edward," she said with a smirk as she got up. "Rosalie Lillian hale, will you marry me," Bella asked as she got on one knee. Rosalie looked at her with happy eyes as she opened her mouth to say**_

I snapped out of my vision with a smile on my face, things were going to be ok.I looked up at jasper and he looked confused. "What did you see," he asked as he held me. " Bella and Rosalie, they are happy and everything is going to be fine," I said with a smile. Esme looked happy that her family will be ok, and jasper kissed my head, and hugged me from behind. Emmett looked like he was feeling better, he seemed ok now that I told them we were going to be fine. Edward had yet to say anything since the attack, not that I blame him. "Why don't you go hunt, son? Maybe you'll feel better after," esme said as she helped him up. He just walked out the door without looking back. _Asshole._

* * *

**Its not much I know, but not a lot of people review so I don't feel to bad about that, plus I'm im half asleep its 4:31 am here in Hawaii. Let me know what you think. The more reviews I get, the longer ill try to make the chapters. Thank you to those who did review tho, you rock my socks. XD**

**-jakelover4ever**


	9. I love you

**Bella's POV**

Rosalie and I walked into the house a little after the attack, and I felt a little better. I sat on a chair and grabbed the bottle I sat down earlier and finished off the rest, I needed the venom to regain full control, or I was going to get it another way. I looked around at everyone. Edward was missing. As if reading my thoughts esme said, " he went for a hunt to calm down, he'll be fine later."

"I'm sorry for my lack of control before, i wouldn't have hurt him had he not tried to grab Rosalie, I hope you understand I would never be a danger to any of you," I said with a frown. "I understand fully, you were only trying to protect your mate, we vampires feel the same need when we find our mate," Carlisle said with an understanding smile as he held esme's hand. "as long as you don't go all super hybrid on anyone again, I'm cool. Besides, since your Rosie's mate you're like my sister now," said emmett with his goofy grin, his dimples showing." I'm with Emmett welcome to the family Bella," jasper said with a tilt of his head. I gave him and Alice both smiles and lifted Rosalie into my lap.

* * *

"Well we should probably get home, I still have some things to do. It was nice meeting you Bella, I'm sure I'll be seeing a lot of you from now on," Carlisle said as he got up with esme. Alice and jasper walked to the door with him, but Alice stopped and glared at emmett, "No you will not watch them make out, now come on you big idiot," she huffed as she took his arm and dragged him out the house. I laughed as he complained about never having fun. "So Bella, tell me about yourself, I want to know everything about you I can," Rosalie said as she put her head into my neck and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Well, I was born in what's now called England, in January on the 7th. I still go back from time to time, to visit my uncle and to keep the elders in check when they think they can take over because I'm gone. I love the color green, and sometimes when I'm by myself, i write songs," I said as I stood up with her in my arms and took the elevater down to my room. " where are we going," she asked as we started going down. "My room," I said as the doors opened to reveal two double doors and a living room off to the side. I opened the doors and sat her on the bed, then I took off my shoes and unbutton my pants, "what are you doing? Don't you think it's a little soon for that," she said panick in her voice. " Relax princess, I would never think you would just hop into bed with me, no matter how many times you thought about it," I said with a smirk as I put on my stewie boxers. _What? So I like stewie, big deal._

"What? I've never thought of hopping into bed with you," she said with a scowl. "And what makes you think you could get away with calling me princess," she huffed. "Because you kinda are a princess now, considering I'm next in line to rule, when I go back to my people, and you're my mate," I said as I got in bed next to her and put her head on my chest. "So your going to be queen? That's amazing," she said as she looked up at me with wonder in her eyes. "It's not all that wonderful, it's hard work and the reason I haven't became queen yet was because I didn't have a mate to produce an heir with. To become queen in a time of war I must have a child within a year, or I can be overthrown," I said with a sigh. "why is it like that? Thats stupid, you can't have a child with me, vampires can't have children," she said as she moved off of me and held herself with her back to me. _Uh oh way to go stupid,_ I thought as I moved closer and held her from the back, "hey it's ok sweetie, that's not true, we can have children. All kinds of them, as many as you want, if that makes you happy," I said as she turned to look at me with shocked eyes. "really? How is that possible, I thought vampires can't have children, not only that, but we're both girls," she said as I pulled her into me. "Not all vampires have hybrid mates that are over 3,000 years old, I can do anything I want, even give you children, if that's what you want. As for why it's the way it is, we need to keep the bloodline going, because I could die just like my father did, and if no one is left to take over we could lose the war," I said kissing her head. "Your kinda amazing, you know that," she said as she leand over me and kissed me._ oh yeah, I could totally get used to this, god she can kiss!_ I thought as I rolled us over so I was on top, and deepened the kiss. I could feel her legs wrap around my waist, and her nails dig into my neck, as she pulled me closer. "we should... mmm stop," I said as my hand snaked up her shirt. " Well your hand isn't helping any," she purred in my ear as I kissed and sucked down her neck. Just as my hand reached her bra, she pulled it away, "your right, we should stop," she said as she got up, not looking at me. "where are you going babe," I asked, as I sat up. " don't you want me to leave," she said looking at anything but me. " why on earth would I want you to go," I asked, confused. " most people want me to leave after I stop things before they get to far," she said still not looking at me. " Hey look at me, I don't want you to go, I'm not those idiots, if you say stop I'll stop no questions asked. I would never hurt you, I love you," I said, and my eyes go wide after I realize what I just said. I wasn't going to tell her like this damn it! "Bella I-" ," No rose, you don't have to say anything. I understand, I do," I said with a little smile. " I'm sorry I can't say it back yet, but that doesn't mean I don't care about you," she said as she put her head over my heart and listened to my heartbeat. "this, you here with me, is enough," I said as I drifted off to sleep, with Rosalie in my arms.

* * *

**So idk how I feel about this one, maybe it sucked ass, maybe it didn't. Let me know. Thing are going to me a little calm for the next two chapters, then things get better. If you have any ideas for the next two chapters PM me any idea is a good idea :) any let me know what you think. I love all of you that reviewed, you rock my socks! And the whole jan. 7th thing and her liking green? Thats totaly from me XD. Oh a poll is up on my profile, it would really help if you vote. Until next time.**

**-jakelover4ever **


	10. Take me, Bella

**Bella's POV**

_As I'm walking out of the bathroom, I feel myself being pulled back, and pushed onto the bed. I look up and see Rosalie looking down at me with hooded lids and eyes black as coal. "What are you are you doing love? I just got out of the shower, I don't even have clothes on," I said with a raised brow. She just sits in my lap with a coy smile. I move to sit up, but her hand stops me as she leans down to whisper in my ear, "just relax baby, and let me love you." At first I thought I hadn't heard right, untill I felt her nip at my ear, and rock into me slightly, making me moan a little. "I thought-oh god! I thought you wanted to wait," I asked as she started to suck on the spot just behind my ear, making me melt. "I did, until I started thinking about you in the shower, naked... and wet. And I couldn't stop thinking about how you would sound, screaming my name," she moaned, as she rocked harder into my abbs. I gripped her hips and pulled her down to kiss her hard, the animal in me screaming to claim what's mine, to brand my name on her very soul. I ripped her shirt off and started kissing my way down her neck, my need burning more and more with every moan and whimper that left her mouth. "God Bella, I need you so bad, please," she moaned, as I kissed around her nipple avoiding where she needs me. I finally take the bud into my mouth and suck hard, as she calls out my name in a strangled moan. "Oh god, baby. More please, I need more," she says as she pulls away and takes off the robe that's keeping us apart. I rip off her shorts and pull her close, moaning at the feel of her skin on mine."Take me Bella. Make me yours, I want to feel you," she says, looking into my eyes, pure hunger in hers as she takes in my body. "Anything you want, my love. Just tell me," she smirks at me and leans in to whisper, " I want you to wake up. Come on Bella, wake up. I know you hear me."_

My eyes snap open and I look up to see Rosalie leaning over me, a smirk on her face and a knowing look in her eyes, "good dream," she asks. I can feel my body heat up with her so close to me, the dream still fresh in my mind. "You have no idea," I say as I sit up and try to get as far away from her as I can. "what's wrong," she asks with a frown. " Nothing's wrong, per say, I just don't want to do anything you'll regret later," I say as I rush to the bathroom for a cold shower, leaving a frowning Rosalie behind me.

* * *

When I left the shower my bed was made up and Rosalie wasn't in the room. I followed her sent into the living room outside my room, and saw her waiting for me. "Bella what's going on with me? One second I want to rip your clothes off, the next I want to do anything you say," she asked with a frown. "That's normal, the mating has started. Your inner animal knows I'm stronger, so it's submitting to mine. You'll start to get jealous of anyone that gets to close to me, and then you'll feel the need to have me claim you fully, and if it doesn't happen soon you'll start to get restless and your control will drop, you'll pretty much go into a state that's like the newborn part of your change, but you'll have more control. I'm not going to rush you, so we'll go at your pace, ok," I asked as I hold her close, knowing it'll help with her emotions. "Ok, let's get ready for school," she said, as she breath in my sent with her eyes closed. I kissed her head and went to get some clothes for her.

"I'm sorry to bother you bell, but the cure you asked me to make for locklyn is ready, and all I need is your seal to ship it out to him. I also packed you your homework, and breakfast," Ari, said from the elevater doors, her new body reflecting the light in the room. I walked over to her and took the case from her and bit my hand, letting the blood drip into the seal, watching as it turned all the clear parts a deep red. I handed it back and took my backpack and the thermas from her. "Hello, my name is Ari, you must be Rosalie, it's nice to put a face to the name after all these years. Maybe we can talk sometime, but sadly I must leave. Have a good day you two," she said then went up the elevater. "So that's Ari? She's adorable," Rosalie said with a smile. "Yup that's her, she's a huge help, she just finished a cure for a lycan doctor that would have taken him years. She just saved a lot of lives, and I don't know what I would have done without her when I had to leave you, she kept me sane," I said with I smile. I finally put on my shirt and led her up so we could head to school.

* * *

**I know it's short, but I have to get up in like 2 hours and it wouldn't leave me alone. I'll try to get another one up later today but untill then, review and let me know ur thought on this, I kinda thought the whole rose telling her to wake up, and not something sexy was kinda funny, but maybe that's just me. :/ anyway thank you to all that reviewed last chapter. You rock my socks! XD**

**-jakelover4ever**


	11. Jealous much?

**Bella's POV**

As we pull up to school, Rosalie grabs my hand making me look at her. She has a nervous look on her face. "Something wrong, love," I asked squeezing her hand. She looks out the window with a frown," what if I can't control myself when someone flirts with you, or touches you? The thought makes me want to rip something in half," she said, shaking her head. "it's going to to be ok, if it gets too hard we can go home," I said softly, giving her hand a kiss. She turned to look at me, tears that would never fall in her eyes. I frowned, _did I say something wrong,_ I thought. "What's wrong, love?" I said cupping her cheek. "You said home, and I know it's stupid, but when you said that, for the first time in my life I felt like I belong. Like I could finally let my walls down fully, and you would protect me from anything. I've never felt that way about anyone," she said, her eyes shining with happiness. I just smiled," Let's get going, you go ahead, I'll get our bags," I said, leaning over and giving her a kiss before she got out of the car.

Both bags in hand, I walked over to the Cullen's and wrapped my free arm around Rosalie, showing she was mine. "Hey guys," I said with a smile. "Hi Bella! Have a good night," Alice said a knowing smile on her lips. "Great night," I smirked, then kissed the side of Rosalie's neck. I could feel the shiver run down her back, making my smirk even bigger. I heard a growl, and I turned my head to look at Edward. He was glaring at rose. Big mistake. Speaking to fast for humans I said," watch yourself boy, or I'll make you regret it." he looked shocked, then angry, "you won't do anything to me, you can't hurt your mate," he said, that stupid cocky smirk on his face. "Wanna bet," I said with a smirk of my own. Before he could say something back, the bell rang for our first class.

* * *

When second period came Edward walked into the room, going to his seat two rows before mine. With a smirk I looked at his chair as he was sitting, making it move up so when he sat fully it tipped back and he fell on his back, making a loud smack that made all the people in the room look at him and laugh. When he got up he glared at me. "why did you do that," he yelled, looking at me with a crazy look. "I don't know what your talking about, I'm way back here," I said, a smirk on my face. He opened his mouth to say something but the teacher walked in before he could.

* * *

In the hallway on my way to lunch, Edward started walking with me. I put my foot out as I turned the corner making him trip, but before he could fall he reached out to get his footing, making his hands land on that Jessica girls chest. She looked shocked, but he looked horrified. "Edward! You haven't even taken me out yet, what kind of girl do you think I am," she said with a odd look that I'm sure was ment to be seductive. "I... I-what! NoNo! That's not-I mean," he looked at me for help and I just smirked and walked his way. "I'm sure he would love to go out with you, he tells me all the time how he wants to take you out, but was to shy," I said with a sweet smile. Edward looked like he wanted to kill me as Jessica dragged him away. I laughed and gave him a thumbs up and went to find my mate.

Rosalie looked up when I sat next to her and gave her a kiss. "What's that look for," she asked as she sat in my lap. "Oh you'll see soon," I said, with a amused smile. Alice suddenly burst out laughing, and looked at me with approval in her eyes. Just then, Edward was dragged in to the lunch room by Jessica. He looked like he wanted to die, and I felt like he was going to get way worse. I smirked, good he needed to be brought down a few peggs.

"So who was that girl you were talking to this morning in the hallway? She seemed to really like you, and you didn't seem to bothered by it," rose said, a jealous look on her face. I smiled, "she was just helping me to my class, she was really nice," I said with a shrug. She just snorted at me.

"Hey Bella, I was wondering if you wanted to maybe go to the movies with me this weekend," said a boy from my math class, jack I think his name was. I could feel Rosalie's nails dig into my leg under the table, as she glared at the poor boy. I smiled at him and was about to say no, when I was pulled out of my seat by Rosalie and dragged outside. "What the hell was that, first that girl now him" she yelled as she pushed me up on the wall. "You're mine, and no one else's," she growled, as she kissed me and put her leg between mine, pushing me into the wall. I growled back, the animal in me coming out, as I pushed her away and into the wall where I just was. As I kissed her neck, she pushed me away a little to whisper, " Let's go home, now." I looked into her eyes, and she squeezed my hand and nodded pulling me to the car.

* * *

When we finally got to my room Rosalie was pulling off my clothes, "Wait, are you sure? I don't want the mating to make you do anything you don't want to do," I said, looking into her eyes. They lightened up as she held my face," this isn't something I could ever regret, Im sure," she said as she took off her shirt and looked at me with hooded eyes. I leaned down and kiss the skin that showed above her bra, making her moan and grab my hair. The animal in me took over, and I pushed her onto the bed, and kissed down her neck. As I sucked her skin, she moaned and dug her nails into my back. "Don't tease me, Bella," she moaned, as she leaned up and ripped her own bra off, and put my hands on her breast. We both moaned at the feel of our skin touching, and I kissed her hard as I pinched her nipples, and squeezed hard. "Yes! Just like that, keep going baby," she moaned, bucking her hips into mine. I took her nipple into my mouth and bit down, and I could feel her nails cut into my back and then the marks heal. She pulled me up and kissed me, as she ripped my shirt off, and pushed our chests together. "God Rosalie, do you know what you do to me? I have to stop myself from just taking you, here and now," I hissed into her ear, and she bucked into me again. "Do it. I need you in me now, we have forever for slow and loving, I want you to make me yours, please," she moaned, pulling at my pants. I let her take them off, but when she was fully naked I let the animal fully take over and I trailed my hand down to the wet spot between her legs, "Please," moaned, looking up at me. I growled and pushed two fingers into her, and she arched her back and cried out. She tried to buck into my hand and make me go in deeper, but I wouldn't move. I leaned down and buried my nose into her neck taking in her sent, and started moving into her as she rapped her legs around my hips. She lifted her hips to meet my pace, and pulled me closer. I closed my eyes and reached out my soul to brush against hers. "Oh god, I don't know what that was but don't stop, please don't stop," she hissed moving faster onto my fingers. I brushed against her a few more times, before I took her in fully, mixing her soul into mine untill I didn't know where I ended and she started. There was no her or me, just us. Two souls as one rocking and moving in sync. As we went higher and higher, I felt my self lose control, and when we hit the hight of our mating, Rosalie cried out and dug her nails into the small of my back, and I sunk my teeth into her neck. We bucked and moaned against eachother, trying to make the feeling last as we came down from our high.

When she finally relaxed I released her neck and licked the marks closed with my venom. I slowly pulled out of her and put my head on her chest, trying to catch my breath. "That was... perfect," she said, running her fingers through my hair. I smiled, "you're perfect," I said as I leaned down to kiss her.

* * *

**So I soo didn't know the ending was gonna happen, my finger just kinda ran away with it. I'm not sure if it's any good, cuz you kno, I'm not the go to gall on smut, if you can even call it that. O.o but I digress, anyway shout out to my main squeeze KamberZ she was the first of only three that reviewed last chapter and I said I wud give her props, so you rock my socks soo hard... But, you know, not in a weired way. O.o anyway I love reviews * hint hint* so push that lonely button down there and make it happy. XD **

**-jakelover4ever**


	12. Ideas

**So I need a little break from this story, but don't freak, it's only for a week. And if u give me ideas for one shots I'll make the ones that i feel I can make work. So give me ideas, I'll be doing them for a week. Im doing this to flex my writing so I can make my story better. It can be about twilight, Harry potter, mass effect, dragon age, and really anything femslash if I know the pairing. So leave me a review on what you want the one shot to be about. You rock my socks**

**-jakelover4ever**


	13. A twist in my fate

**Bella's POV**

_I open my eyes and frown as I look around, this isn't my bed. I get up from the grass, and turn sharply as I hear a giggle from the left of me. A girl about six or seven is looking at me with bright blue eyes and curly raven locks. She tilts her head, and looks at me,waiting for something._

_"Are you lost? Why don't you tell me your name and we can go find your mom," I said, a gentle smile on my lips. Spirits sometimes get lost as they crossover, so it's not the first time I've had to help one. That's the only down side to my sleep, I don't actually sleep, I enter the spirit realm. Usually I just meditate and work on control until its time to return to my body. Sometimes when I'm stressed I'll look for my father and mother, they seem to calm me when no one else can._

_"I don't have a name yet, and you're my mother," she said, walking next to me and holding my hand._

_I just look at her, there's no way I'm her mother, my daughter died at birth with her mother over 500 years ago. But as I look closer, I notice her eyes, their the same blue Rosalie's were when she was human with silver rings around the edges. And that hair, that's my hair alright, I would know those curls anywhere._

_"How," is all I can get out, my heart stopping, as I look at a little Rosalie with my hair and smile._

_"You of all people should know the answer to that, Athena," a wise voice calls out from behind me._

_I know it's my mother before I even turn around, no one else would dare call me by my soul name. There she is, her raven hair so much like mines and her deep green eyes looking at me in amusement. She glides gracefully over to me and plants a light kiss on my head._

_"It seems you weren't as careful as you thought, my child. She showed up shortly before you arrived. She is beautiful, Athena," my mother said as she smirked at me. I shivered, it looked so much like mine, it was scary._

_I looked at the girl, and found myself agreeing with my mother she was beautiful. I sat down, her hand still in mine. I was in a daze, looking at nothing with a frown._

_"What's the matter, lycan got your tongue," my mother chuckled, her eyes flashing an ice blue, almost white, before going back to green as she teased me._

_"I'm just taking it all in, Rosalie is gonna kill me," I said, dred filling me at the thought of telling her she was pregnant so soon._

_My mother frowned, "does she not want your children," she asked._

_"She does, but it's to soon. She hasn't even said she loves me yet, even though I know she does," I said, shaking my head._

_I hear a sniffle and look down and see the girl-my daughter in tears. Her blue eyes held pain as she avoided my gaze. I lift her into my lap, and run my fingers through her hair as she sobs into my neck._

_"Shhh, it's ok. I've got you, mommas got you, baby," I say as her sobs get louder, feeling the animal in me come out trying to protect my pup from whatever was hurting her._

_"Y-you don't w-w-want me!" she sobs, her chest heaving as she tries to pull away from me._

_My chest clenches as she says that. I could never not want her, she was my baby. "That's not true, i do want you, and your mommy will too when she finds out, I promise," I say as I hold her tightly to my body, as she starts to relax into me._

_I can feel my mother looking at me, and when I look up she smiles at me. Tears and pride shine in her eyes as she see me comfort my daughter. She slowly backs away and I nod, letting her leave. I look down at my daughter and gently lift her._

_"I'm sorry, baby, but I have to go back to mommy now, but don't worry I'll come back every night untill your with us, ok," I ask, kissing her cheeks._

_She looks up at me and nods, as I stand. "I love you momma," she says, as I fade from view._

* * *

_****_"I love you too, baby," I whisper, as I wake up, feeling eyes on me. I look up to see rose looking at me a frown in her brow.

I feel my heart pound, how does one their mate she's pregnant? "Rosalie, we need to talk," I said, with a nervous half smile. She arches a brow at me and I bite my lip, here we go. _She's never gonna let me touch her again after this,_ was the last thought I had before I spoke.

* * *

**Ooohhh cliff hanger, hanging from a cliff. Shout out to the first person who knows what that's from. Anyway I'm updating early for two reasons**

**1) I couldn't stay away for long and I'm just a little obsessed. O.o**

**2) I'm co-writing another story with a friend and let me tell you, I just got the first chapter and its soo going to be better then this one. It's a bellamione with a twist. I love it already.**

**Anyway review and let me know if you like the twist. You rock my socks, guys. Yes Evernote you two Jordan and panda xD**

**-Jakelover4ever**


	14. You never know what's cumming

**Bella's POV**

I get up and walk over to the chair by the door, _don't want her to kill me yet,_ I thought as I sat down. I looked at my hands trying to find the right words. I haven't been this nervous since I was 14 and my mother caught me with my girlfriend at the time. I shake my head, that's so not what I need to be thinking about.

"Bella just say it, you're scaring me," Rosalie said, looking at me with her arms crossed.

I just stare at her belly, _my baby is in there,_I thought with a goofy grin that would make Emmett proud. I finally look up and look into her eyes, "you're pregnant," I blurt out like the jackass I am. _Real smooth dumbass_, I thought, as her eyes get big and she blinks at me owlishly.

"say something please, I know its soon, and this isn't how you wanted this, but I saw her and she's-god she's beautiful rose, and she was crying because she thought we didn't want her, and I-"Rosalie puts her hand over my mouth to stop me from talking.

"it's ok, baby," Rosalie said, tears in her eyes." I just want to know how, and what she's like. I'm not mad, I... I love you, so I could never be mad at something like this. Just come hold me, and tell me everything," she says, walking to the bed and getting in.

"Do you remember when we were mating and you felt that brush deep inside you, untill it was fully apart of you," I asked, as I burry my head into her neck and put my hand on her belly.

"Yes, it was amazing, I've never felt anything like that before," she said, looking at me with slightly dark amber eyes.

"Well that was our souls linking together, and I wasn't fully in control of myself so I linked to far, and it combined our souls to create a new one," I said, rubbing her belly softly.

She was quiet for about an hour, and we just sat there, holding eachother. Later we had to go to her house and tell her family, but for now we could just, be.

* * *

We walk into the Cullen house and I'm attacked by tinkerbell, " congratulations you guys, I'm so happy for you. I'm going to be an aunt, oh we really need to go shopping," she said in a rush.

I look around, they all have happy smiles, well Edward looks sick as always, "I guess you all know then,"I said, smirking at rose.

She just rolls her eyes, and sits with Alice and Esme, talking about plans to go shopping. Emmett picks me up and spins me as his laughter booms in the house,shaking the windows and rattling the doors. Jasper, feeling everyones emotions starts giggling at us, I look at him in a mix of shock and amusement, holding in my own laugh.

"Bella, if you don't mind, I'd like to study Rosalie during her pregnancy. I've never know a vampire to get pregnant, and it's even more rare that it's with a hybrid's child," he said, looking like a kid in a candy store.

"Well its up to Rosalie, it's her body, but if she says no, I can tell you anything you want to know from the last time this happened," I said with a shrug.

He looks shocked, "This has happened to you before, with another vampire," he said, confusion in his tone.

I just sigh, my thoughts flashing back to 500 years ago. Kind, knowing hazel eyes and deep dimples framed by flaming red hair flash in my mind. Touches and secret kisses when no one was looking, sweet good mornings and heartfelt I love yous, all burn their marks on my soul. Even now, 500 years later, her mark is still left on my heart. I shake my head, she wouldn't want this, she would want me to live and be happy.

"Yes, it has. 600 years ago, I met a woman that would later become my lover. We spent the better part of our time together back then, just living. One day one of our matings went a little to far and we later found out she was with child. It's how I found out I could make a child with anyone I pleased. The enemy found out about our child while I was away, and attacked her. When I returned home the baby was dead, and she was on her way to dying. I did everything I could to save her, but I was to late," I said, tears in my eyes.

Rosalie was next to me in seconds, holding me as the pain faded. I hadn't thought about Addison in years, her memory bittersweet. I look down at rose and smile, letting her know I'm ok, we're ok. She leans up and kisses me and goes back to Alice and Esme.

"I have questions, if you don't mind," carlisle asked, looking hopeful.

"Ask away doc," I said with a mock bow.

"Well since the child is going to be a hybrid, will Rosalie have to eat human food, or will she still be eating the same? How long will she be pregnant? And lastly will the baby grow normal once it's born," he said, wasting no time.

"Well yeah, she'll have to eat raw meat so it shouldn't be to hard with all that blood, and she'll be pregnant for about 7 months. And no, she won't, she'll grow at a slightly faster pace, untill she gets around 16. If she chooses to keep aging, she can," I said sitting down nexts to Edward, just to piss him off.

He flinches and stands next to Esme, a frown on his face. I smirk, as my eyes flash an ice blue. Suddenly he twitches and his eyes get dark. Esme puts her hand on his, trying to comfort him, and he shudders, his hand going to his crotch as he lets out a girlish moan. I push harder, and his eyes turned fully black. He bends at the waist, and rubs his legs together, his eyes rolling back, as he twitches again. Everyone is looking at him at this point, and my hand is over my mouth to keep the laugh in.

"I can't stop," he yells as he starts rubbing against his hand, dry humping his arm in a weird motion.

" what are you thinking Edward, your lust is through the roof," jasper said, trying to control himself.

Not three seconds later, Edward lets out a high pitch scream, as he twitches and falls on the floor.

"Boy, did you just cum in your pants? I'm surprised you lasted longer then I thought you would, ten seconds must be a record for you," I snickered, bent over from laughing so hard. Emmett's booming laughter fills the house once again as Edward flees out the door, well it was more like a waddle.

* * *

**Lmfao! I just had to. I'm laughing so hard it's hard to type. Bella really likes to mess with Edward, but this was just to good. Anyway it's early again, because I don't want a homicidal panda after me. O.o review and stuff, let me know if you thought that was as funny as I did, the ones that did on last chapter rock my socks.**

**(Update) Bella is a hybrid. Two races mixed into one person, and at times she is two people. She tends to act more like a lycan when shes mad, and when she has sex and stuff like that she's more like a vampire. Now vampires dont mate like lycans. They choose their mate, but lycans don't. So Addison was Bella's chosen mate, and Rosalie is her true mate. It's all weird I know, but I was thinking about it, and that makes since to me.**

**-jakelover4ever**


	15. i know its late

**Bella's POV**

It had been a few days since we found out rose was pregnant, and boy it's been weird. Last night she woke me up to get her fresh kangaroo. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HARD IT IS TO GET KANGAROO AT ALL? LET ALONE FRESH KANGAROO. I swear this woman is going to kill me one day.

"Bella I know your up," Rosalie whispered into my ear, as she sucked the lobe into her mouth.

I groaned, feeling more the hearing her purring as she ground down into me. Before I could even say anything, she had me pinned- her dark eyes begging me to touch her. I leaned up and kissed her deeply, and moved my hands into the back of her underwear- squeezing her ass. She whimpered into my mouth, and I used that to shove my tongue into her mouth. She bucked into me when I pushed my thigh between her legs, feeling the wet heat rub off onto my leg.

"I see you need a little helping hand, love," I purred into her ear as I flip us so she's on the bottom.

I rip what little clothes we still have on off, feeling her whither beneath me. Trailing kisses down her chest, I take her nipple into my mouth and suck hard. She moans my name, rapping her leg around me- pulling me closer. I finally push into her- filling her, and she arches into me, grabbing my free hand and putting it on her breast. As I thrust into her I bite down on her nipple, causing her to buck into my hand hard.

"I'm so fucking close Bella, don't stop baby. Ahhh! Yessss right there! Oh god I'm gonna co- AHHH," she screamed, her body bucking into my hand as I angle my fingers to hit her spot every time I thrust into her.

When she finally recovers, she looks at me with dazed eyes, "I've never heard you cuss before, it's unbelievably sexy," I whisper into her ear, only getting a moan in response.

"I'm sorry I woke you, I just needed you so badly. I thought that would come later in the pregnancy," she said, her eyes holding love.

"Don't ever apologize for wanting or needing me, its my pleasure, love." I said kissing her softly. A thought came to me as I looked into her eyes, " close your eyes and relax," I whispered.

She did as I said and I pulled her closer to me, I touched my head to hers and let out a little burst of energy. She gasped opening her eyes and looking at me as she fought the sleep that was starting to claim her. When she finally fell asleep, I let myself relax and follow her lead.

* * *

**ok so because im gonna be busy for a while, im going to do oneshot type updates for the time rose is pregnant. itll be maybe 4 or five of them so if you want to see something review or PM me with the idea and it might be in the next update. you guys that review rock my socks.**

**-jakelover4ever**


	16. A very unhappy Rosalie

"ISABELLA KIARA DRAKOTA, GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!," I wince, knowing I'm in trouble and slowly walk into the basement on the very last floor.

As I enter the room, I'm met with a very angry mate, one hand on her hip the other holding a stack of papers, "what is this," she hissed.

I frown, taking the papers from her and looking them over. Ah, I see why she's upset. The first is a sketch I drew of Addison while she was sleeping, the only thing covering her is the sheets. Her hair in disarray, clearly hinting at what happened not long before the sketch was drawn. The next is her awake, sitting on a stool, her arm covering her bare chest, smoky hazel eyes holding a hint of laughter, with a soft smile. After that, there's one where she's heavily pregnant, her arms cradling her swollen belly, love shining in her eye. The last is both of us, my hand around her waist the other resting on her bump, our foreheads touching as we lock eyes, my goofy grin obvious as she looks at me in amusement. I had almost forgotten about these, they seem like a lifetime ago.

"Well? I held my tongue when you told me about her, because I know it's hard for you, but this? I don't like it, in fact I hate it, you were obviously happier with her. Why would you keep this, I'm your mate not her," she yelled, her eyes held anger and hurt when I tried to move closer to her.

"Love, I had no idea they were down here, honestly I didn't. It was moved with all my old stuff, I feel no need to look at these, because I've got you. If it makes you feel better you can rip them up right now," I offered, handing her the pictures.

She grabs them and tries to rip them, but she stops. She tried again with the same outcome, " damnit I can't do it, I know she means a lot to you, and my hormones are everywhwre, so I feel like beating the floor with you and hugging you at the same time. YOU DID THIS TO ME, YOU IDIOT," she rants, storming out the room. I just stare gaping at the spot the was just standing in, feeling helpless to fix this. All day it seems like I can't do anything right, when I give her space, she thinks I'm abandoning her. When I wait on her hand and foot, I'm smothering her. What does she want! I shake my head, I'm so whipped.

"Get your ass in here! If I can't rip those pictures, I can surly make you forget her touch," she yells, and I sigh, doing as I'm told.


	17. don't kill me!

**ok so, don't kill me. i've come with good news. next chapter will explain the whole addison thing. it'll be up tonight or tomorrow. so this is for your input. what do you want to see? hurry up tho becouse im going to be writing soon. let me know, you rock my socks.**

**-jakelover4ever**


	18. Addison Drakota

**Bella's pov**

"Something wrong, Bella? You seem like something is bothering you," Rosalie asked as we sat on the couch in the Cullen living room, my hand resting on her stomach.

"I...I want to tell you something, but I don't know how," I sigh, feeling helpless. I pause, "I know someone who does though," I said, getting off the couch and sitting on the floor.

I close my eyes, relaxing my body as I fade out of reality and into the spirit realm.

* * *

When I open my eyes I'm in a clearing by a river- a place that's familiar to me by now. I stand and stretch my body, rolling my neck. I feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand straight- someone is watching me.

"What bothers you so, my queen," her voice says, causing me to smile at her little game.

"Well Addison, I _do_ have the weight of my people resting on my shoulders, and I have yet to even become queen. What ever shall I do?" I said in a flippant manner, sighing dramatically.

I'm answered with a husky chuckle and a tug on my hand. I let her pull me closer to the river, and sit with her. She pulls my head into her lap, and runs her fingers through my raven locks.

"Are you going to tell me what's bothering you? And don't even lie and say its nothing, I know you better then anyone," she said softly, looking me in my eyes.

I sigh, "you know I've found my bond mate, and she knows about us. I just... I don't know how to explain the full story. Its hard enough just thinking about it, how am I supposed to tell her everything? "

She looks at me and gives a bittersweet smile, "I do know, and I also know what's really bothering you about telling her. She deserves to know the whole truth, no matter how much you think it'll hurt her. You can't protect her from everything," she said softly, giving me the "Addison look". The same look she used to give me when I was wrong and she knew I was aware of it.

"I know Addie, but I don't think I can just sit and tell her all of that without keeping some things out,"I sigh.

"Then don't tell her," she said.

I give her a confused look, "maybe being dead for over 150 years has messed with your memory because you just said I should tell her, then turn around and tell me not to. I came here for help, not to talk to the mad hatter," I said jokingly.

She gives me a bemused look, apparently my joke wasn't funny, "what I mean is, show her your memories, that way she can see everything without restraint," she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world... er spirit realm.

"Addison Drakota you are a genius! Why didn't I think of that," I said sitting up and pulling her into a hug.

"Because I'm amazing and you'd be lost without me," she said dramatically.

I look at her, deep in thought,"you're right, you know. I would be lost without you, you're my best friend Addie," I said, getting up with her.

As I'm about to leave, she pulls me back and places a deep kiss on my lips- tears streaming down her face. I know what this is, its goodbye- the end of our relationship as lovers. When I pull back, she smiles at me and I wipe her tears away.

"Go get her tiger," she whispers, squeezing my hand in encouragement.

I smile a bittersweet smile, and fade back into reality.

* * *

When I open my eyes I'm looking into Rosalie's amber eyes. She arches an eyebrow and wipes tears from my face.

"If your ready to know the whole story about me and Addison, I'm ready to tell you... or show you I guess," I said placing a kiss on the crown of her head.  
6mins ago


	19. smitten already

**Bella's pov**

We all gathered around the living room, Rosalie in my lap, Emmett on a chair to our left, Alice and Jasper on the other couch next to our love seat, Carlisle and Esme across from us, and Edward by the door- the scowl clear on his face.

I shifted uncomfortably, "ok so I can project images and thoughts into people's minds, anything from false memories to my own. The reason you're all here is because I'm going to show Rosalie memories of my past, the only problem is, I've never used my powers for as long as it's going to take to show her the things she needs to see. That means you guys need to monitor me and her. From my calculations it shouldn't take more the a day and a half, but if we stay in the trans for longer I could get stuck forcing me to relive my whole life from 600 years ago till now. In exactly a day and a half if we don't come out, you have to get us out."

"But how? none of us know how your power works, not only that, but even if we did we're no where near as strong as you," Carlisle said, sitting forward in his seat.

"That's where I come in," came a voice from the front door.

I look up and smirk, always one for the dramatics she is, "honestly Addison, are you trying to scare them? But it is good seeing you, you know in the flesh, and not all ghostly," I said, walking over to her.

"I don't know how you did it, but the elders gave me my body back temporarily. Its weird, but welcome. Thank you," she said, asking silently if they knew why she's here.

I sigh, "everyone this is Addison, she's here to help you monitor me. She's also here because I'm going to need to feed when its done, using that much power puts me back to my basic needs. To feed, fight and to... er," I trail off, scratching my neck.

"To fuck," Addison finishes for me, her French accent making it sound more seductive then it should be.

"Bloody hell woman, was that's really needed," I groan, just being in her presence making my thick British accent come to head.

"Ah, there you are Athena, I was wondering if you had been taken over by Isabella. long time no see," she says, her smirk obvious.

"That's not funny Addison and you damn well know it, now let's get on with it before I lose my temper," I say, my frustration showing.

"Hey, calm down, you know what happens when you lose your temper," Addison said, her hand rubbing patterns on my arm causing me to relax.

"Can't you just feed and stuff from me," Rosalie asked, a jealous look in her eyes.

I walk to her and kneel in front of her," I wish it was that simple, sweetheart, but if I feed from you, my body will respond sexually to you, and I won't have full control of myself. I could kill you, I won't ever put you in danger like that," I said, caressing her cheek.

"She's a vampire just like me, what makes her so special," she growled.

"Besides the fact that she's already dead? She's a lot older then you, meaning she can handle it, not only that but she's had to do this before, she knows what she's doing. Trust me, I only want you Rosalie. Think of the baby, Rose, what if something happened? I couldn't bear the thought," I said, seeing her relax a little at the mention of our child.

"Fine, I hate it, but I understand. But heed my words Bella, you WILL make this up to me," she growled, eyes holding controlled rage.

"I'll spend forever making it up to you," I whisper, kissing her deeply.

The world fades as we enter my memory.

_***flashback 612 years ago***_

_I walk through the thick forest with Damian, our bodies heavy from a long day of training. I pause, hearing light footsteps, and draw my bow. I stop however, when I see the flaming red locks of a woman a little shorter then me._

_ She bows respectively, "your Highness, your uncle wishes to speak with you."_

_ I lift her hand, "And who might you be, fair lady," I replied, kissing her hand. _

_ She smiles coyly, withdrawing her hand," I am the messenger your Highness, nothing more," she states, as she turns and runs back to the castle- my eyes following her movements till i could no longer see her._

_ "Ha! Would yah look at that, you're smitten alreadeh," Damian booms, his Scottish drawl heavy, " though I don't blame yah, a wee lassie like Addison can make even the coldest of people fall, with so much as a glance," he said, amusement clear in his eyes._

_ I smiled a goofy grin, "Addison," I whispered, feeling like nothing would ever be the same again_


	20. Flashbacks of a life long lost

Flashback** 610 years ago***

_The sound of metal on metal fills the air as Addison and I stand off in a clearing._

_ "Come on Addie, you know you won't win," I said, dodging a swing of her blade-my eyes still glued to her chest._

_ "I don't know, if you keep focusing on my breast and not fighting back, I just might," she says back, annoyance and slight amusement in her tone._

_ "I don't actually need my eyes to fight you, so I figured I would use them for something important," I purred back, ducking under her swing and sweeping her leg. _

_ After she falls, I pin her down sitting just about her hips. She looks like she has a smart comeback, but falters as we lock eyes. She searches my face looking for something she apparently finds, because her eyes soften, turning a beautiful light hazel._

_ "Goddess you're beautiful, Addie,"I whisper, my hand brushing a strand of red hair out of her face._

_ she leans in closer to me, our lips almost touching before she flips me off of her and gets up. I land on back and watch as she picks up her sword and starts walking away._

_ "Meet me outside my quarters at sundown. Wear something nice, and Athena?" She asks, turning to face me slightly, "you have one chance. Don't be late," and with that she's gone, leaving me stunned on the ground._

***flashback 506 years ago***

_I feel more then hear a blade swish by my head narrowly missing me. I turn to the left and sink my sword into a solder that tried sneaking up on me, he falls to the ground holding the now gaping wound. I run back into the frey, my eyes searching for a familiar head of red hair. It takes 25 minutes and well over 30 dead soldiers to find her. Our eyes lock, and she smirks at me, not seeing the brute coming up behind her. Time slows and all I can hear is my heartbeat in my ears as I watch his spear rip through her back and out her stomach._

_ "NO!" I yelled, using speed I didn't know I had to stab my sword into his chest and twisting, watching as he falls._

_ I turn and pick Addison up, speeding through the battle and to safety. We enter the same clearing we used to fight in, and I lie her down putting her head in my lap._

_ She looks at me and smiles weakly,"I'm ok Athena, don't worry i-," she stops mid sentence, hacking up venom._

_ Without saying a word, I lift my small throwing knife and run the blade over my wrist drawing blood, "drink," I order._

_ She looks at the black fluid flowing from my wound and turns her head away, "you know how addictive your blood is, if I feed from you I won't be able to stop."_

_ "Damnit Addison, if you don't you'll die,"I said, tears in my eyes._

_ She looks me in the eyes, and nods bringing my arm to her lips and biting into my now healed skin. I hiss as her fangs sink into my skin, her eyes flashing black as she takes deep pulls of my blood._

_ I have to stop her after she's taken a fourth of my blood, my head feeling slightly light. She tries to follow my arm as I pull away, and I watch as the hole in her stomach heals._  
_ I pull her up into my arms and hold her close as I shed tears of relief._

_ "Don't ever scare me like that again, do you hear me? I can't lose you," I said, looking into her eyes, watching as they turn hazel._

_ Instead of answering, she leans in and kisses me, pulling me to the ground and wrapping her legs around my waist._  
_ After a while I pull away, hearing footsteps coming our way. I growl and put her behind me, waiting for whoever it is to show themselves._

_ "Your Highness, we won. The soldier you killed before you left was their CO, without him they all fell easily. Your uncle sends his congratulations," Damian says, before bowing low, and leaving. _

_ "Let's go home," I said, picking her up and walking towards the castle._

_ "I can walk, you know?"_

***flashback 425 years ago***

_ I sigh as I stare out the window, feeling my frustration grow as yet another problem arises. I feel a pair of muscular yet smooth arms wrap around my waist._

_ "Something must really be bothering you if I can sneak up on you. What bothers you so, my queen," Addie says, resting her head on my shoulder._

_ "How am I to become ruler if my people don't trust me? Uncle is trying to hide it, but Jork's death has people doubting me," I said._

_ "I know it's hard love, but for now leave it out of your mind, stress won't help. I however, may help a lot," she purrs, kissing my neck._

_ Not really thinking about it, I let her lead me to the bed. She has my hands pinned above my head before I can protest, kissing my neck in a way that makes me forget anything that isn't her lips. I finally free my hands and make quick work of our clothes, pulling her naked body to mine. _

_ A moan escapes her lips as I grind into her, " god you feel so good, more," she whimpers, nails digging into my back._

_ I pull back and thrust two fingers into her, watching as her back makes a perfect arch and she grinds into my hand. Her high pitch moan turns into a whine when my thumb brushes her nub, her body shuddering as she pulls me closer, deeper. My mind brushes hers and I feel a ripple of pleasure course through me as I drive us both closer to our peak._

_ "I love you so much Addison," I moan as I lose myself in her as we both come undone._

_ "Athena! Yesss," she moans, biting my neck and drinking._

_ "I love you too, my queen," she whimpers as I pull out of her, kissing her mark on my neck._

_ "Rest now love, tomorrow is a new day," she whispers as I try fighting sleep._

***flashback 312 years ago***

_"Marry me," I said, as we walked along in the garden one sunny day._

_ She stops short, turning to face me," what?"_

_ "Marry me Addison, we've been together for nearly 3 centuries, don't you think its about that time," I asked, kissing her softly._

_ "I supposed, if you're really sure about this," she said pecking me back and turning to walk again._

_ "That's it? No tears or freaking out," I asked, confused and slightly offended. _

_ She laughs softly, "love, we've practically been married all this time, this only makes it official," she said and kept walking, once again leaving me stunned._

_***flashback 152 years ago***  
_

_I heard heavy footfalls coming my way and turned to see Damian running toward me, panic on his face, "Bella, its Addison," was all he said before I was running home._

_I had been away for about 3 weeks, doing patrol and stakeouts non stop so I could have time away from duty when my son was born. I had a bad feeling, but Addison forced me to go anyway, stating she wasn't taking care of my child alone if he was anything like me. I pushed harder and saw the castle in the distance, panic rising when I noticed flames and faint screams._

_As I entered my quarters it was deathly quite, usually I could hear the faint heartbeats of my son, but no such thing was present, "Addison! Addison love, where are you," I screamed, rushing to the bathroom when I heard a crash and whimper._

_"Goddess Addison, what's happened," I cried, my hand instantly going to cover the gash in her stomach._

_"He came, it happened so fast I couldn't stop him. I'm so sorry Athena, he took Michael," she sobbed, as I held her._

_"Shh it's ok, you're going to be ok," I said, lifted her so she could feed._

_"No. I'm dying Athena, feeding isn't going to help, I've lost too much blood and venom," she whispered, her hazel eyes drooping, as she reached up and held my cheek._

_"No! I'm not losing you too, please don't do this," I sobbed, my eyes turning ice blue from my sorrow._

_"I love you, be happy," she whispered, bringing our lips together with the last of her strength._

_"I love you too, Addison Brook Drakota," I whispered, watching as she smiled, and faded in my arms._

_For four years after her death, I went on rampages, mostly in the forest where humans rarely went, still there was a few that crossed my path and never returned home._

* * *

***end of flashbacks***

I pulled away from Rosalie, feeling a burning pain in my chest.

She reaches for my arm, but I pull away growling at her," don't! She's not in her right mind, any sudden moments may cause her to go into a rage,"I heard someone say, but I mind was fixed on the food just sitting there for the taking.

With a roar, I started towards the skinny one by the door, he seemed like easy prey," stop Athena, this isn't you, don't let the beast take over," the woman said, and for some reason I listened, something tugging at my mind. Addison, that was her name, I knew it was.

"Addison, it hurts," I whimpered, my memory slowly coming back.

"I know it does love, but you've got to fight it long enough for us to leave, before you hurt someone," she said pressing our foreheads together.

A low growl gets my attention, and I turn to my right and see Rosalie, but my mind only sees food. I growl, my eyes turning ice blue as I lunge at her, only to be pulled back harshly by Addison.

"No! Stop! Not her, look at me. Take me, not her you understand?"

I look at her my hunger coming full force as I nod, "good, now let's leave before you lose it with all this food around," she said pulling me out the door.

I look back at Rosalie and smile tightly," I'll be back, I love you," before running with Addison into the woods.

* * *

**So what do you think? i kinda like this one and its my longest one yet. anyway this story is almost done, maybe a chapter or two left. Don't kill me tho. *ducks knife* the next installment should be up soon, so what i need from you my readers is ideas for the name. leave it in a review or PM me your ideas. **

**oh! before i forget link to my deviantART account is on my profile if you guys want a better look at what Bella and co. look like, plus i finally found a pic of what their daughter looks like so you should check it out. thanks to all that review fav and alert my story you rock my socks.  
**

**-jakelover4ever  
**


	21. Chapter 21

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

WolfDragonGod

jakelover4ever


	22. what's in a name?

It was dark. That's all I could tell from the area I was in-my head still taken over by the animal within.

"Look at me," Addison said firmly, "let's get this over with and get you back to your mate."

She reaches for my hand and I growl, towering over her. She smirks and let's out a growl of her own challenging me. Outraged, I attack taking her to the ground. She manages to get away and dodges my attempt to pin her again. We fight for what seems like forever, before I have her pinned again. She whimpers her submission, and I growl in victory releasing her from my grasp. She kneels and pulls her hair to one side of her neck, leaving the other side open and vulnerable to me. I pull her to me and sink my fangs into the exposed flesh, my eyes rolling back at the taste of her venom driving the beast in me into a sexual haze.

"Wait," she moans, "not here, in the house," she says, pulling away and leading me into a cabin.

The moment we hit the bed everything becomes a blur of skin, limbs, moaning, venom and fangs.

* * *

The first rays of sun passed through the window, shining into my eyes causing a growl to leave my lips as I turn away in hopes of getting more sleep. A soft giggle gets my attention and I crack open one eye.

"Addison Drakota did you just giggle? The world must be coming to an end," I yawned, rolling to face her.

"Ass," she says, getting up and walking towards the bathroom- all while naked- shutting the door behind her.

"I happen to know for a fact you love my ass," I yell, getting a growl in response.

I chuckle and lay back down, falling asleep almost instantly.  
Well, that was until SOMEONE thought it was a good idea to give me an impromptu shower.

"WHAT THE FUCK," I yell, glaring at Addie through my soggy bangs.

She's laughing too hard to answer, her hand on the wall the only thing keeping her up.

"You're such a bitch sometimes," I said, going to put on some clothes.

* * *

"I'm sorry," I said, tracking the marks I left on her shoulder.

"Stop doing that. Don't blame yourself, I knew what I was doing. Now I should apologize, I left some pretty nasty marks," she said, shrugging of my hand.

"We should get back," I said, dred filling me.

"Hey, she loves you. She's carrying your child, she has to love you to do that, or crazy because a mini you running around can only cause trouble," Addie said, walking out the door. Bitch.

Running to catch up with her, we speed through the forest and to the Cullen house. Walking through the front door I'm tackled by a very pissed and relieved mate.

"_Adahsh ohmey cou feltesh_," Addison said, with a smirk.

_Heh she's smart, had she said that in English and not Obera, Rosalie would have probably tried to kill her._ I chuckle lightly, Rosalie does look like she's gonna kiss me then kill me.

"Maybe you should keep that one to yourself," I smirked.

"What, " Emmett asked, looking clueless.

"It's Obera. When I was younger, we were at war, so my father created a secret language to protect sensitive information from getting leaked. Only a few people knew it by the second war so I taught Addison and a few high ranking shifters for the same reason," I said sitting down

"I should go," Addison said, giving me a slight nod, then saying goodbye to everyone else.

"Addie," I called, our eyes locking, "don't do anything I wouldn't do," I said seriously.

"So pretty much, do anything that'll keep me safe," she smirked.

I grinned," pretty much. I don't want to haul your dead body out of the rubble again, your ass is heavy," I said.

She flipped me the middle finger and with that, she was gone.

* * *

"I'm sorry," I whispered into Roses hair, kissing her crown.

She looked up at me with an odd glint in her eyed, and a smirk on her plump lips," it's ok," she purred, " because you'll be making it up to me for a while," she finished, kissing me. Oh boy.

"So I was thinking, " I said, rubbing her bump.

"Mmhmm," she sighed.

"I like the name peyton for the baby," I said.

"Peyton? That's... nice," she said, kissing my cheek.

"But?"I asked, looking down at her.

"I like the name Raven better," she shrugged, looking hopeful.

"Raven...," I trail off, my mind flashing back to that head full of raven curls, "I love it sweetheart," I said kissing her

"Middle name," she asked, playing with my fingers.

I chuckle as I think back on a conversation I had with Raven about her middle name last night.

***flashback***

** "What's Auntie Addison's middle name," the little munchkin asked as she sits in my lap.**

** I raise an eyebrow at that one,"Brook, why," I asked, poking her side.**

** She looks thoughtful, her little fingers taping her chin as her brows draw together. Then suddenly she brightens, a grin on her face, "I want that middle name too," she demands, reminding me of myself at around that age.**

** I smile kissing her head,"I'll talk to your mother about it, but no promises," I say, getting a pout in return. **

** "Come here you little munchkin," I growl, tickling her sides, getting giggles and squeales in response.**

** "Mother stop," she giggles, trying to tickle me back.**

** "Now this hardly seems fair," my mother says, a hand on her hip.**

** "Mother, " I warn.**

** "Grandmother help me," Raven yells, jumping on me and tickling me while I'm distracted.**

** Before I can run, my mother has me pinned, tickling my sides. I'm laughing so hard, my sides hurt and I feel weak, but seeing the look of joy on my mother and daughters face makes it worth while.**

** *end flashback***

"Well our daughter seems dead set on her middle name being Brook," I said, "she even had my mother hold me down as she tickled me,"I finished with a chuckle.

"What," she asked, looking way to amused about that," why Brook," she asked.

"Apparently she's gotten really close with Addison, because she asked what her middle name was,then demanded that be hers too," I said, rolling my eyes.

"They're close? How," she asked, an unreadable look on her face.

"In the spirit realm stray spirits sometimes prey on weaker ones, because Raven isn't alive yet she isn't strong, most spirits know not to mess with her, but a dumb few still may try. I'm guessing Addison is there to protect her," I shrugged.

She's silent for a while, " Brook it is, then," she says lightly.

* * *

**Sooo? do you like it? it's getting to the end of this story, but don't fret my pets. The next story should be up fairly soon. I would love to know what you thought of the baby's name, and no one seemed to catch the little clue I left in the last chapter about the next story. It wasn't obvious, but it WAS there. It's all in the detail of her memory. But if you didn't, it may shock you who turns up either at the end of this story or next story. If you do happen to think you've found what it is, leave a review and if you're right I'll tell you who Emmett's mate is. and before you ask, its soooo not raven. anyway my lovely readers you rock my socks.**

**-jakelover4ever  
**


	23. It's the end, are you sad?

It had been a few months since I showed Rosie my past, and things have gone smoothly. Although, Rosalie has taken every chance she has to pounce on me, but besides being wonderfully sore in all the right places ,things have settled down. About a month ago the Cullens have moved into my place, and Alice just stopped redecorating every room with Esme- I swear those two had way too much fun with that one- and Raven's room is almost done, I just need to fix up my old rocking chair. I feel a sharp pain in my head, and stumble out the front door not really knowing why. I can hear the others following me but my eyes are glued to the treeline as I try to keep my breathing under control- the pounding in my head almost unbearable, almost.

A lone figure limps out of the forest, and I feel my heart pick up when I notice the flaming red hair," you seem shocked to see me," the man says, stopping short and letting out a hiss of pain.

"No, no you're dead. This isn't real," I said, but even as the words leave my mouth I don't believe them.

He cocks his head to the side and studies me, his eyes landing on Rosalie and pain crosses his face, but in a flash it's gone, "Michael," I whisper, my voice cracking.

He smirks, looking just like his mom," hello mother," he says, as he starts towards me, but hesitates looking unsure.

I don't even think, I just pull him into my arms, tears falling from my eyes," 500 years, Michael. I thought you were dead for 500 years. When Addison said Oden took you that night I looked for you, but I couldn't pick up your sent, what happened to you," I sobbed, squeezing him closer.

"He had me in an incubator for a 5 years, I was only released so he could 'groom me'. He kept me drugged so I couldn't escape, but as the guard came to feed me I attacked, when I got out I followed the pull to you," he whispered, leaning on me.

"I'm so sorry, so sorry. Come on, let's get you cleaned up, and then we can do introductions," I said, wiping my eyes.

* * *

"Rosalie, can I talk to you alone for a minute," Michael asked, scratching is neck.

She looks unsure, but agrees.

**MICHAEL'S POV**

When we're far enough away, I turn to her," do you love my mother?"

"Of course I do, with everything I have," she answers without hesitation, and I smile.

" You're pregnant," I said, looking at her stomach.

She freezes looking uncomfortable, "I... I'm-" "don't," I cut her off with a growl," don't you EVER think you should be ashamed or anything but proud to be having my mother's child," I finish, smiling a little so she knows I'm not mad.

"So you're ok with this," she asks, biting her lip.

"Without a doubt. You're not my mother, and you'll never be able to replace her. That being said, I do believe we can be close, if my mom loves you and Raven loves you, I see no reason for me not to try to love you too," I said, flashing a smile.

"Thank you Michael, you don't know how much that means to me," she said, hugging me.

"Come on mother would kill me if we aren't back soon," I said, picking her up and running back to the house.

**BELLA'S POV**

To say I was shocked when my son runs into the house with my giggling mate in his arms would be an understatement, but I was in front of her when he put her down kissing her.

"Ahhh my eyes! My beautiful blue eyes!," Michael yells, but I ignore him with a smirk.

* * *

"Mother, there's something you should know," Michael said.

"Ok, what is it," I said, feeling like I won't like what he's about to say.

"Oden was planning an attack on you, he knows you have the cure for The White Death," he said, looking angry.

I'm quiet for a while, trying to find a solution for this," Ari, put all the files on the cure into the blackbox and delete all home copies, I don't want any trace of it in your system," I ordered.

"Already done Bella," Ari said, and then she went back to whatever it is she does.

"We can't let anyone get Ari, if they do this war is as good as over. She's the key, the only one that was able to understand and reverse the effects of The White Death, without her we'll all either die or be forced to obey that monster Oden," I said to Michael.

"Why didn't you kill him when you had the chance," he asked back.

"Because he's my brother, and no matter how evil he is that doesn't change, but I won't hesitate this time, "I said, rubbing my face.

"He's your what?"

"My brother, Michael, but that stopped being a factor the moment he took you and killed your mom. Don't worry, you'll have your revenge, but I will be the one to kill him," I said, my eyes flashing black.

I'm about to say more but suddenly the sent in the air changes and me and Michael's nostrils flair, "Rosalie," I said calmly.

"Yes,"she asked, playing with my fingers.

"You're in labor," I said as if it wasn't a big deal.

Big mistake, she squeezed my hand so hard it broke," I'm what!"

* * *

"Breathe love, calm down," I hushed, as another contractions hits her.

"CALM DOWN? DID YOU JUST TELL ME TO CALM DOWN? THIS IS YOUR FAULT, YOU AND YOUR STUPID SOUL-PENICE-THING," she yells, growling at me as she pushes.

"Soul-penice-thing," I hear Alice ask in a whisper, followed by Emmett's booming laughter.

"I'm sorry, love," I whimpered, tears streaming down my face because Rosalie just broke my hand, again.

"SORRY! YOU'RE SORRY? YOU'RE NEVER TOUCHING AGAIN, ISABELLA. THIS IS THE LAST TIME YOU'RE GETTING ME PREGNANT BECAUSE IF I HAVE TO GO THROUGH THIS AGAIN I'M CASTRATING YOU, I SWEAR!"

I can hear snickering in the living room and even Carlisle cracked a smile," man, I didn't know bells was packing, that's gonna hurt," Emmett said, followed by more laughter.

"Heh heh... wait, dude that's my mother!" Michael said, once he realized fully what Emmett said.

"NEXT TIME, YOU'RE CARRYING THE BABY, BECAUSE I'LL BE DAMNED IF I'M DOING IT," Rosalie growled as another contraction hits her.

"Next time,"I whimpered, all the blood draining from my face, this time it's Michael that snickers.

"One more good push and the baby's out Rose," Carlisle says and for the tenth time today, Rosalie breaks my hand as she pushes.

* * *

"She's perfect," Rosalie whispers, cooing when Raven squeezed her finger.

"You both are,"I said, kissing her head and looking into Raven's bright blue eyes.

* * *

**ok guys that's it for this story, but as soon as i get ideas for the next story for this ill start writing. review please, I wanna know what you thought of the story as a whole and if i should keep going, also if you have ideas im open to them i can use all the help i can get.**


End file.
